


Daughter of God

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Male Friendship, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: One day while walking home, Jesus and Joseph find a little girl in the bushes. They take her in and Jesus raises her as His own. When Jesus leaves to preach to the people, He takes his daughter with Him.This is her story...
Kudos: 11





	1. A new family member

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A twenty-four year old Jesus of Nazareth and His father Joseph were walking home after a job in a town nearby. They were joking and laughing with each other, when Jesus suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Joseph frowned at his son, not having heard anything. "Hear what?" He asked in return, trying to pick up any sound. A soft cry was suddenly heard, almost inaudible over the wind. 

Jesus immediately started to walk into the direction of the sound and Joseph quickly followed after Him. They were quite far from any town or village and there were only some bushes and trees around. The sound became louder as the two men approached one particular bush. Jesus kneeled down in front of it and carefully pulled the branches apart. What he saw, completely broke his heart. 

A malnourished little girl, who couldn't be older than two, was shivering underneath the leaves, clearly trying to seek as much shadow as she possibly could from the hot mid-day sun. She was barely wearing anything and had visible bruises on her skin. Joseph carefully kneeled next to his son and gasped softly at what he saw. The gasp finally alerted the girl that she wasn't alone and her head snapped up in panic. Seeing the two men, she started to back away, curling into herself. "It's okay, little one. We are not going to hurt you." Jesus breathed

The little girl looked up again, fear visible in her brown irises. "Who could do such a thing to a small child?" Joseph whispered in horror at seeing the state of the girl. Jesus glanced at him, before carefully starting to reach out to the girl, who immediately backed up even more. "We are not going to hurt you. Can you come out of there? We will bring you to safety." Jesus promised, a gentle smile on His face

The girl didn't do anything for several minutes, before finally reaching out at a snail's pace, constantly pulling her arm back. Jesus only waited patiently with the same gentle smile on His face. The girl finally grabbed the tip of His fingers and Jesus used that to slowly pull her out of the bush. Once she was completely out, the bruises on her skin and the malnutrition were even more visible.

Jesus could feel His heart breaking even more at the pitiful sight as the girl curled into herself, eyes shifting between Him and His father in fear. He carefully reached out and stroked her hair. She flinched again and He quickly hushed her, telling her that she was safe and that they were never going to harm her. The girl looked at him, a tiny bit of hope growing behind the fear. He smiled at her as he continued to talk

Joseph felt completely sick at seeing the poor girl, while his son continued to talk to her, trying to make her feel more at ease. After a while, the girl relaxed just a tiny bit and slowly raised her arms in a silent plea to be picked up. Jesus gently grabbed her underneath her armpits and lifted her up as he stood back up, shocked at how light she was. "Father, I can feel her bones." He breathed as He held her in His arms. The girl immediately curled into His chest, arms that were far too thin wrapped around His neck as the little girl trembled heavily.

Jesus had never been more thankful for the piece of cloth that He carried around his neck to protect His head from the sun as He took it off and wrapped it around the girl as well as He could. The fabric engulfed the child, making it seem like He was carrying a weird lump of something. "We need to go home. She needs food." Jesus muttered and He and Joseph quickly walked on with the girl.

It took them another hour to reach Nazareth, which was mostly spent by Jesus and Joseph repeatedly checking up on the little girl. She seemed to do slightly better, now that she was protected from the blazing sun. Mary, Joseph's wife and Jesus's mother, was overjoyed to see them again, before frowning at the lump in her son's arms. Jesus pulled the cloth back to reveal the girl and Mary gasped. 

"Oh, you poor thing." She whispered as she hurried forwards. The girl flinched and made a sound of fear as Mary came closer and the woman immediately stopped, horror, anger and disgust filling her at the thought of people hurting this poor, innocent girl. "She needs to eat. Some milk." Jesus told her and Mary immediately nodded. "I'll go and milk the goat." She replied, before running out of the house. 

Jesus carefully sat down at the table and pulled the fabric away from the girl's face, so that she could look around. "Is that better, little one? You're safe now." He told her, carefully stroking her hair. She flinched again, before burrowing herself into the fabric and against His chest. It was clear that Jesus was the only one that she trusted for now. Mary soon came back with a bucket of goat's milk and both she and her husband looked at their son interacting with the scared girl. "So young and so afraid." She whispered.

"I know, my love. What are we going to do?" Joseph asked and his wife gave him a look. "What do you mean? We are going to keep her with our family. Jesus is clearly the only once that she trusts and I do not think it would be healthy if she had to move again." She told him and he had to agree with that logic. It seemed that his family was on the verge of growing. Mary carefully walked closer and gently put the bucket on the table. 

The girl flinched once again, Mary's son immediately hushing her. "It's alright. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." He whispered, stroking her hair. The girl looked up at Him and gave Him a minuscule nod as Mary filled a small bowl with milk and gave it to her son, who carefully held it in front of the girl. "Drink. It's for you." He told her gently. She hesitantly reached out and held the bowl with Him. With trembling hands and with Jesus's help, she managed to drink a few sips, before not wanting it anymore. Jesus immediately shared a worried look with Mary. 

"Let it build up. It is not healthy to suddenly eat a lot." His mother told him, having heard it from other women in the village. He accepted it as the girl yawned and snuggled against His chest, falling asleep in the only safe place that she could find: in the arms of the man who had rescued her. "Is she....?" Jesus asked in a soft tone, his question clear. "She is staying with us, but she will need a name." Joseph replied.

Jesus looked at the sleeping girl in His lap. From the moment that He saw her, He already loved her. He was going to do what her biological parents could not. He was going to raise her, love her and protect her, no matter what. Just seeing that she trusted Him enough to fall asleep already brought Him so much joy. With that thought, a perfect name came to mind. "Abigail. Her name will be Abigail." He told his parents 


	2. Becoming a family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It's been a few weeks since Abigail came to live with the small family and progress had been slow as the little girl was afraid of practically everything. She didn't say anything and clung to Jesus as much as she could, but she was slowly starting to trust Mary and Joseph as well. The family was kind and patient with her, allowing her to come out of her shell at her own pace. They were glad that there was progress at all.

Of course, the people in Nazareth were quick to notice the new addition. At first, they wondered where they had gotten the child, before Mary told some of the other women about the state that they had found her in and how they had taken her into their home. News traveled quite fast and soon, the entire town knew about how Abigail had arrived. Many thought that they had done the right thing, but some of the more obnoxious people scoffed about how they would never have enough money to feed four mouths.

For now, they had more than enough as Abigail was still slowly learning to eat slightly bigger bites with a lot of gentle encouragement from her new family. Jesus and His parents had quickly noticed that Abigail still crawled like a baby, even though toddlers did know how to walk. Realising that her former parents probably hadn't taught her something as simple as walking fed their anger and disgust even more. 

Seeing no other option at the moment, they immediately started to teach her themselves. Especially Mary and Joseph were helpful with this, naturally having done this before with their son. They first let her walk while Jesus was holding her hands, letting her get used to the feeling. Abigail didn't like it at first, but she got used to it as long as she could stay close to her new father.

As time passed, Jesus slowly helped His daughter to literally stand on her own two feet. She still had to lean on the wall or the furniture for balance, but she was learning. One day when Joseph was away, Mary held her while Jesus kneeled down a few feet away from her and opened His arms towards the girl "Come to me, Abigail." He whispered. A bit uncertain, Abigail slowly waddled towards him, leaning onto Mary as much as she could. When Mary couldn't help anymore, Abigail slowly let go and unsteadily walked towards her father.

Once she was in reach, He gently grabbed her and lifted her up, kissing her face. "Well done, Abigail. I'm so proud of you." He praised. Abigail giggled as He kept kissing her face. "Papa!" She squealed and Jesus immediately shared a shocked look with His mother. Mary's jaw had dropped, before a smile slowly spread on her face. Looking down again, Jesus saw Abigail looking at him in uncertainty. 

"Papa?" She asked nervously, wondering if she had done something wrong and He quickly kissed her forehead. "Yes, Abigail. I am your papa." He told her and she smiled, before burrowing herself into His chest and repeating the word over and over again. "Joseph is going to be so disappointed that he missed her first word." Mary said with a laugh and her son chuckled as well as He stroked Abigail's brown hair and gave her another kiss on her forehead. The flinching had lessened in the time that she had lived with the family, but it was still there.

"My little Abigail. My daughter." He whispered to himself and brown eyes sparkled in happiness as Abigail smiled at Him. "Papa." She breathed, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Jesus smiled at her, before walking towards their shared bedroom and putting her down for her nap. Even that had been a chore in the beginning as Abigail had been so afraid to fall asleep, thinking that she would be abandoned again.

She had literally stayed awake, until she finally collapsed in exhaustion. After a few days, they had finally managed to convince her that they wouldn't abandon her and that she would be safe with them. Only then did she finally dare to fall asleep, smiling when she woke up and realised that she was still in the same place. Jesus smiled down at the sleeping girl and gently kissed the side of her head, before going to help Mary. 

Time passed and Abigail slowly became more comfortable with her family. Jesus, Mary and Joseph had introduced her to some children of her age that lived in the village. The children had been very curious about her and came a bit too close for her liking, making her hide behind her father. Jesus smiled down at her and gently stroked her hair. "It's alright, Abigail. They just want to be your friends." He told her. She nervously looked up, before coming back out from behind Him. One of the slightly older girls saw how scared she was and gave Abigail her doll to play with. 

Abigail slowly took it over and gave her a shy smile. The other girl smiled back, before introducing her to some of the other girls that lived in the village. Jesus smiled as He watched her slowly come out of her shell as the girls happily talked with her. She deserved to have some friends of her own age. After an hour or so, they finally went back home after Abigail obediently gave the doll back.

They had also taken her to the sermons of the pharisees. Abigail stayed glued to her father's side during the entire time as they listened, even if she didn't really know what it was about. Once it was done, one of the pharisees walked over and kneeled down in front of the girl. "Abigail. "Father's joy." I think that we can expect great things from you." He said gently as the little girl shyly hid herself in her father's side.

"Thank you." She muttered softly and the man smiled at her, before standing up and walking away. Jesus just smiled down proudly at His daughter as He led her out. On the way home, Abigail slowly let go of Jesus's hand and grabbed Mary's instead for the first time. Jesus and Mary both smiled down at her and the latter gently squeezed her hand in gratitude and comfort as they went home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	3. Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Abigail slowly grew more confident and happy over the next few years. There was this one instance where Jesus asked His father for a hammer as he worked, not having realised that Joseph had gone outside for a minute, only to find a four year old Abigail trying to drag the hammer over the ground towards him. He had quickly ran towards her and picked her up and away from the heavy object before she hurt herself

"Abigail, don't ever pick that up again. You could really hurt yourself." He had gently scolded her and she had lowered her head, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, papa." She had whispered. He had smiled and had kissed her forehead. "Ssshhh. It's alright, my little joy. You were just trying to help." He had whispered while hugging her and rocking her back-and-forth as she sniffled. Once she had calmed down, He had pulled back a bit and had brushed her hair back. "Do you want to help me and your grandfather?" He had asked and she had nodded. 

From that day, Abigail "helped" her father and grandfather whenever they were working at home instead of somewhere else helping people. She really only did small things like bringing them water and other things like that, but the enormous smile that she had on her face as she "helped" was worth the little lie. This went well for a couple of years or so, until a six year old Abigail woke up one day with a high fever.

The adults had already gotten up and had started breakfast when they heard Abigail softly calling for her father. He stood up and went to their bedroom. Looking inside, he immediately saw that something was wrong. Abigail's face was completely red and she was shivering. He kneeled next to her and felt her forehead. It was incredibly warm. Feeling her father's hand on her forehead, the girl opened her eyes. 

"Papa, I don't feel good." She whimpered, her father immediately hushing her. "I know, my little joy. I'm here. Go to sleep ." He whispered and she obeyed. Mary came to see what was wrong and Jesus immediately turned to her. "She has a fever." He told her, panic and worry in His eyes. Mary immediately went out to get the village's doctor. The woman quickly arrived and did her best to examine the poor child. Jesus was hovering in the corner in worry as He let the woman do her job. Mary and Joseph were worried as well. 

The doctor finally stood up and told them to keep her as cool as possible and that she would return with medicine. Jesus didn't leave His daughter's side for the rest of the day as He took care of everything she needed. Joseph went to work, but checked up on them as much as he could. Over the course of the day, the symptoms started to get worse. Abigail started sweating and had vomiting, groaning in misery all the time. 

Jesus and His parents did their best to help her by making her eat and drink and keeping her as cool as possible, but nothing seemed to be really working as the entire day slowly passed and night settled. The rest of the family all took turns sitting next to the girl and caring for her, but none of them slept for even a little bit as they were absolutely wrecked with worry about their youngest member.

The next day, things got even worse. Abigail both vomited and had q very bad case of diarrhoea. She barely ate or drank anything throughout the day. Even the doctor feared for her life as the medicine didn't seem to be working. She honestly told the family that if things didn't change soon, things would take a turn for the worst and the girl would die. A pharisee had already visited them and prayed for Abigail's recovery, but both the doctor and the pharisee feared that he would soon be praying for a completely different reason. 

Jesus sat next to his sleeping daughter and fought back tears as he looked at her flushed face. He had never felt so helpless before. His daughter was possibly dying and He couldn't do anything about it. He looked up at the ceiling. "Please, God. Do not take my little girl from me. I beg of You. Do not welcome her into Your Kingdom yet. She's just a girl. Please, let her live. I'll do anything" He begged, before looking back down. 

He carefully gathered Abigail in his arms and held her close to his chest, burying his face in her wet hair as tears rolled down his cheeks and he finally started to cry as all the fear and stress of the past few days became too much. He couldn't lose his little joy. He just couldn't. He didn't know what he would do without her. Mary and Joseph heard him crying and shared a silent look as they feared the worst

That night, Mary, Joseph and Jesus once again took turns watching Abigail, all three of them hoping and praying that they wouldn't be the ones to see her die. They all got a heart-attack as Abigail suddenly started screaming in the middle of the night. Jesus shot up and had His daughter in His arms, before He even realised what He was doing."It's okay, Abigail. I'm here. It's okay." He whispered. Abigail whimpered as she buried her face in her father's chest. "H-he was hurting me." She whispered in pure fear

The three adults immediately shared worried and panicked looks over the girl's head. "Who was, little one?" Mary asked gently, trying to calm her heart down after hearing her granddaughter's scream. "A-a man. I didn't k-know him. He s-said to come and p-play with him, but I-I didn't want to. He t-then suddenly turned into a m-monster and hurt me." Abigail answered and Jesus held her even tighter.

"I'm here, Abigail. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here." He promised. Abigail just burrowed herself deeper into her father's chest as she tried to calm down from the nightmare. She still felt the incredibly dark presence of the man from her dreams surrounding her and heard his voice taunting her, but having her father's arms around her made them both slowly disappear. Jesus held her as close as possible, stroking her wet hair.

He didn't know what, but something told him that it hadn't been a dream. He could feel his daughter shake in fear and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here, my little joy. I'm here. I'll protect you from anything, I promise." He whispered, holding her tightly. Abigail whimpered and held him just as tightly. "Papa." He heard her whisper. "Yes, my little joy?" He asked and she looked up at him, her face wet with sweat and tears. "The evil man said that you didn't really care about me. He said that you would leave me behind like my other parents." She whispered.

Jesus felt a surge of anger inside Himself. Containing it, He smiled at his daughter. "That's not true, Abigail. We all love you more than anything and I will never leave you." He answered, kissing her forehead. Abigail nodded at that, before leaning against him and closing her eyes. Jesus lied back with her on His chest and held her tightly as he fell asleep. Mary and Joseph quickly followed their example

The next day, the fever was broken and Abigail felt a lot better, much to the relief of her father and grandparents. The doctor called it a miracle. As he watched her eat, something kept bothering Jesus and He needed to know the answer. "Abigail." He started and his daughter looked up. "The man from your dream. Did he have a name?" He asked. She flinched, before nodding and saying one word that made His blood freeze. 

"Lucifer."

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn't let go. Don't think that this will be a big story. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
